Mockingjays and Skeletons
by BeautyandBones
Summary: After waking having no idea where she is, Valkyrie is told she is in the 75th Hunger Games, but not alone, Skulduggery has also been chosen, they meet Katniss and Peeta and all of the other tributes, together they fight in the arena to stay alive, or will they turn on each other?
1. Questions and Answers

**Hello! So this is a crossover of the Hunger Games: Catching Fire & Skulduggery Pleasant. I have had this idea in my head for while now and I finally decided to do it, please write reviews of what you think!**

**Also… who cried while reading the Dying of the light? I did! BEST ENDING EVER!**

There was no light only darkness, it surrounded me like a cacoon, no way of escaping. And then I was pulled out of that darkness into the real world with faces staring down at me. A Brown haired girl was sitting on the bed, she had a long side plat and she stared at me with curiosity. She had beautiful features and a nice tan, and her face was soft and gentle. There was a boy beside her he was standing with his arms crossed, his blond short hair stood up almost like fletchers.

She could he his muscles in his arms and he smiled down at me with comforting eyes. "Hey she's waking up!" he remarked. She looked back at the girl she didn't smile but I could see the warmth in her eyes. "Hi," she said, she wasn't very talkative, "um, hi" I said, "where am I?" I asked started to take in the fact that she couldn't remember a thing from a couple of days before.

"Well we want to know why you're here" the boy stood up suddenly and made his way to the door "I'm going to go get Haymitch and Effie," once he left the girl then shifted on the bed so she sat cross legged. "Do you have a name?" I sat up and frowned at her "of course I have a name!" I remarked "and it is?" I hesitated "Valkyrie Cain," she smiled for the first time and held out her hand "I'm Katniss" I took her hand and we shook and exchanged smiles. The boy from earlier came back into the room with two people following.

There was a man in his late 30s in a while buttoned up shirt and sandy long hair jut below his ears, and following him was a woman, and she wore the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen! She wore a short dress that was frilly and going all over the place, it was hot pink and her hair was in a disco style hair-do.

I was bunched right up and was dyed a light shade of pink and she worse far too much make up for her liking, and although she hated to admit it, she wore it well. "Hello dear!" she made her way to the bed standing beside Katniss, "hello," I said, "I hear your name is Valkyrie Cain, is that correct?" I was surprised that she knew my name before I had even told her! Did someone tell her? "Yes, that's right" the man from earlier spoke up, "alright Effie, what's all this about? Why is she here!" his voice was rough and I could smell the sent of booze from where I was sitting.

The woman named Effie straightened her posture slightly and spoke. "I was told that for the 75th Hunger Games, they wanted something different, so they decided to bring two new people into the games, and Valkyrie here is one of them!" I tried to process all of that information, but there was one thing bugging me. "What is the Hunger Games?"

After I was told about the Hunger Games, fear made its way to my core. Kids killing each other in an arena, only one winner! She wanted no part in this, but it looked like she had little choice. They explained that this year was special, every previous winning tribute would go to the Games again, and that's why she was here, to make things special. But who would be the other? Effie said they chose two people, they said its probably someone I know… but who?

Everyone had left except Katniss, she offered to stay and answer any other questions, she told me that the boy she first saw was Peeta, they were both tributes from last year. She also asked some questions herself, like about her family and where she lived and her weapon. She answered all of them. She decided she would stick close to Katniss; she didn't seem much older than herself.

After being given some clothes to change into, she quickly changed and came out, she was wearing black jeans and a forest green and a large grey cardigan. She walked out of the room with Katniss by her side. They walked the corridors of the large apartment, or should I say mansion? I could smell foods of all sorts and only just realised how hungry I actually was. Then she heard the voices of Effie, Haymitch and another voice. It was familiar, she just couldn't remember who it was. As they got closer and closer the voices got louder and became clearer, the mystery voice was still there. It sounded like velvet, and there was only one person who had that voice. They entered the room of tables, chairs and food and there stood Effie, Haymitch and a man who wore an exquisite suit and a Fedora was placed on his head.

"Skulduggery?"


	2. Life really sucks right now

He spun on his heels and looked at me with surprise, he wore his façade, which was probably a good idea. He moved towards me and I did the same and he embraced me in a bone-crushing hug. "You're here too?" I asked silently, "I am, and so are you." There was silence for a while then Effie spoke up. "Well, looks like you two know each other already!" she had the widest smile I had ever seen. We let go of each other and Effie started asking thousands of questions about us, we answered them truthfully so now they knew her and Skulduggery were best friends. She seemed to think that we were a couple, my face flushed, but I got over it quickly.

"So, you too have arrived a little late!" Effie said, "you missed the carriages, that introduce your district, but it should be alright, you two aren't in a district so it won't matter.

But! You have training for the day, you will present your chosen strategy and you will be going to the interview!"

It all seemed simple enough, but that's not how life works, because life really sucked right now.

I had to part with Skulduggery and get dressed. Again! Katniss and I wore training gear, which was respectable but I would rather be wearing my normal black protective clothing. Peeta and Skulduggery came to meet us by the elevator.

Katniss was arguing about something with Peeta and Skulduggery and just stood in the corner talking. "Since when did your façade cover your body?" I asked "apparently the people who brought us here knew I was a living skeleton, somehow they gave me a functioning body, so I will be like everyone else, except probably have better skills than them!" he said with a smile, his dark hair slightly covering his eyes, "that scares me even more" I said I smiled too and I lay my head on his shoulder.

We entered the training area, it was quite large, and all around us people were training and fighting.

I spotted two people trying to make a fire with a large log and thin stick, and an old lady making something that contained feathers, string and a hook. A fishhook?

Everyone left to do their own training; Skulduggery gave my hand one last little squeeze then left to explore the weapons.

I had no idea what to do; everyone else knew exactly what they were doing.

Valkyrie caught sight of a rack of swords; she ventured off towards it and looked through them all. She eventually found one that suited her style, she was glad her and Tanith had had that extra training.

She was going to go find somewhere to train when she felt the light tap on her shoulder,

She turned around to face a girl. She had short choppy hair shoulder length, a fringe going across her face and she wore a smirk.

"So you're the famous Valkyrie Cain?" she held out her hand and I gingerly shake it, "I'm Johanna", she lifted some sort of battle axe on the her shoulder and continued talking,

"A lot of people plan on killing you first you know? They heard all the things that you had done, they don't want competition, they want to win, and your young, and you want a fighting chance.

I know your new to this thing so I'll explain, you need allies, you need people to trust and I reckon your going to be allies with Katniss and your other fellow friend. But when you can't find them? You have no one; Finnick and I are planning on being allies, and maybe Beetee and Wiress, but how about you join us? I'm sure you don't want to be alone in this, and at some point you will be. So how about it! Wanna be allies?"

Valkyrie thought about this, "why should I trust you?" I stated simply. And Johanna just smiled "why not." I thought for a moment, I simply nodded and she smiled even wider.

Training had gone quite fast, I trained with Johanna and later on met Finnick, and he was really handsome! But I tried not to be intimidated by him.

I liked my chances, I had two groups to go too, and I only planned on going with Johanna if absolutely necessary.

They all travelled back up towards our temporary apartment. As soon as we got there Effie set us down and turned on a large flat screen TV, and it was even fancier then the ones we have, just how much money do these people have.

Haymitch told us about the tributes and the whole way through Peeta was staring at me with worry.

"Alright, I believe everyone should have chosen allies by now, Katniss half of the tributes want you as your ally, which tributes do you choose?" she talked, but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about my choices with Johanna, Katniss and… Skulduggery. If it came down to us, what would we do, who would kill first, who would die?

I was so lost in thought I almost didn't hear Haymitch "Valkyrie, who do you choose as your allies, Katniss wants you, same with Skulduggery, wanna join them?"

"Yes, but…" I hesitated "as a backup I'm going to be allies with Johanna and Finnick." everyone was physically shocked except Effie who was simply smiling and Haymitch who wore an exited grin, "Good job sweetheart, you found yourself a backup plan, very well thought!" and then Skulduggery spoke up "why did she want you as an ally?" I hesitated again "well she heard that I was a good fighter and she made a good point that I may not find any of you and I will be alone, so if we find each other we will stick with each other, and she offered some protection from some of the other tributes because…" she had said to much, she knew that, she shouldn't have said that. "Because what" Katniss asked, and then Peeta spoke up, "because everyone want to kill her first." I stared up wide-eyed at Peeta, "how…" he sighed, "I over heard some other tributes talking about you, and how to kill you…" Haymitch and Effie were now wide eyed too. "Valkyrie, why didn't you tell me?" Skulduggery said.

"I didn't think you needed to know"

"Of course I needed to know, so I can protect you!"

"I don't always need your help, I can protect myself!" and with that I stood up and walked away. They called my name but I didn't turn around, I didn't listen, I just needed to think.

I found a balcony and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, the wind blew my hair in all directions making it a tangled mess. It became night by the time Katniss sat down with me; the city lights illuminated her face. "I know exactly how you feel, I used to think I could manage myself… but then I realized its not a bad thing to have a friend by your side" I looked at her, "when was this?" Katniss let out a deep sigh "when I first entered the Hunger Games, I was so stuck up then… I probably still am" she smiled slightly then it disappeared. "You remind me of two very special people,"

"Who?" she hesitated, "my sister, Prim and… Rue" I could see the sadness in her eyes, and guilt. "Would you tell me about them?" I asked, she smiled again, and it lasted.

"Prim is my sister, I always promised to protect her, she was my number one priority, last year she turned of age, so she had to go to the reaping for the first time, she was so scared I told her she wouldn't be picked, she wouldn't.

But I was so wrong, I could see the face from were I was standing, she was absolutely terrified, she I took her place… I volunteered, and took her place."

She finished, I knew how she must of felt, and the thought of her own sister battling to the death would of tore her heart out.

"And Prim?" Katniss waited for a long moment and spoke. "She was one of the tributes… only twelve, she was so young, she was my little shadow, and she took an interest in me.

She was skilled but she didn't kill, no she was too gentle for that, she saved my life, while we were in the arena, so I protected her, we made this plan to blow up all the supplies and the carriers along with it, I worked so well but no, that not how it goes, everything has to go wrong… I heard her scream, I found her, she was under a net and I helped her, but I didn't see the other tribute… I wasn't paying attention to that godforsaken spear… and I was too late.

I surrounded her with flowers and cried over her for hours, and every day I feel guilty, I could of saved her, I could have… " She trailed of and I saw tear fall down her puffy red chees and fall from her chin.

I put my hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze, she looked at me and smiled we stayed like that for a while and the she broke the silence, "I forgot to ask, how old are you?"

"Seventeen" she chuckled slightly, "same here, god, we should be at school, or playing or just being teenagers but no, life has different plans for us."

She stood up suddenly and held her hand out, "how about we go back inside, there might be something left from dinner," she smiled, and she kept that smile, and she found herself smiling as well.

I reached up and griped her hand and she pulled me up.

"Sounds like a plan!"


	3. Don't over do it

**I have writers block… yeah I know its horrible, but I managed **

**And I have not had any access to a computer for sometime but I promise I won't stop writing this crossover; I am enjoying it and loving your reviews! And I'm sorry that its not as good as the others, its 10pm (not that late, I know) and I'm really tired so I hope you like!**

I still hadn't gotten used to having only a couple of hours of sleep, back in haggard I stayed up almost all night, I expected to actually get some sleep here. But with the Hunger Games only days away, who would sleep? The thought of killing innocent people to stay alive! It was down right cruel, but it scared me even more thinking about the end, when the last few people. Who would win? The thought of dying, leaving my family, friends and… Skulduggery.

Today was everyone's individual training with Game Makers, we had to show our skills and then they rank us. I was worried that I would get a low score; and then I wouldn't get sponsors!

I drew back the covers, quickly got dressed, and walked out to meet the others.

They were talking strategy, and other nonsense, something about not firing an arrow at the Game Makers lunch?

I sat down beside Skulduggery who had nothing to do with the conversation that was erupting. I could feel his gaze on me and I turned to face him, his green, forest like eyes shining. I felt his hand wrap around mine under the table, he gave me a gentle squeeze and I returned the gesture. He smiled and silently whispered, "Everything will be fine"

"I wish" I said I response. He just looked at me with reassurance in his eyes, I smiled and gave his hand a final squeeze then stated filling my mouth will eggs and bacon.

We were all seated in a small room, waiting for our turn. The girl from district two had gone in, her teeth were razor sharp almost like a shark, and apparently she became famous for ripping another tributes throat out with her bare teeth.

Was that even aloud? It seems you're aloud to do anything in the arena, as long as they're killing each other. "Valkyrie, are you even listening?" I turned to see Skulduggery looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Sorry I zoned out" I admitted, he sighed and spoke again "what are you going to do in there?"

"Probably just show off my moves with a sword"

"And if they don't have one?" Valkyrie thought about this, she didn't really think of a back up plan, she couldn't use magic since it was obvious that they had taken away their magic for the games.  
>"Well then I'm screwed!"<p>

"I'm sire the great Valkyrie Cain will think of something!" he seemed to be acting more cheerier, witch was a good sign. "And what about you smart guy, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show my amazing skills," he said chuckling, "what an ego you have, Mr Pleasant!" talking in a posh accent" he then started speaking posh as well, "well who else is going to tell me I'm marvellous!" she laughed silently.

"Looks like your back to your normal cheery self!"

"Indeed I am Miss Cain!" they were both laughing.

They hadn't noticed the time that went by, she watched as the boy from district 7 stood up and entered the training centre and her smile fell and she stayed silent. She remembered hearing about him from Johanna, his name was Blight, they seemed to be friendly, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were allies. Skulduggery seemed to have noticed her silence because he had placed and arm on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

I looked up to face him, I became mesmerised by his eyes, his beautiful forest green eyes. "Don't worry, you'll ace this test!" I smiled lightly and he pulled me into an embrace, I nuzzled my head in his shoulder and he held me tighter.

It felt strange, normally his hugs would be sort of cold and his bones would stick out, but instead his body radiated heat and he felt like a normal human being. And she liked that.

They had stayed like that for while, together. But parted when they watched Peeta enter the Training centre, Skulduggery tried his hardest to keep me distracted, and it worked.

Katniss had entered and she knew Skulduggery was next, but he didn't mention it, he just focused on talking to her, and trying to calm me down. But my nerves started to show as they called Skulduggery's name.

He stood and nodded a goodbye, and I waited. Waited for those words to come from the speaker and call her out, it was taking forever! What was Skulduggery doing, what had happened?

"_Valkyrie Cain. You may enter the training centre."_

And with that she stood. She tried to be confident, she didn't want them to see her as weak. So she strode in and passed Skulduggery, he mouthed the words _good luck_. She smiled and then he was gone, and I was walking into the training centre.

It was cleared out but weapons were on racks and tables, and there were other things there, things she couldn't describe. She stopped and saw some sort of dummy hanging from the ceiling, with paint on its body but it had seemed to drip and was unreadable, but she reckoned it was Katniss's doing, she was rebel enough to do something like that. And then she noticed the painting on the floor; it was a small dark skinned girl with fuzzy hair.

Flowers were around her and she then realized this was the girl Katniss had told her about, from the last Hunger games.

Rue. She looked so young! And they did that to her! She felt like crying over a girl she had never met, but decided against it.

"_Valkyrie Cain. You may start."_

She looked up and saw people up in some sort of sitting area, they were watching her, but noticed some were more interested in food.

They were the Game Makers, they put us here, and for that she hated them.

She looked towards a rack of swords. _Bingo!_ She grabbed one that resembled the one she had trained with.

It was well balanced and strong. She then started swinging her sword around, making moves and showing her skills, she continued this and looked up to see the Game Makers, and you could tell by their faces, they were extremely bored. Some had even left to eat, chat and laugh. This wasn't enough; she would get a low score!

And she wouldn't have ANY sponsors! So swung her sword and cut off the dummies leg. She looked up and saw the Game Makers actually look interested, in fact they were surprised!

So she kept at it and cut off the other leg, and the moved to the arms. They fell to the ground with a thud, and then I cut the head off.

Sweat ran down my body and my arm felt as if they would fall off.

She waited staring at them with a cold glare.

"_You may exit the centre Miss Cain."_

And so she did, dropping the sword, she walked out. And all she could think was, _I think I over-did it._

Once I got I got back to the apartment, I soaked myself in a shower, it was strange, having to press buttons to get it the right temperature, and using body wash, they had it all. Damn these people were rich!

I entered the dining room, and started eating. I wanted to ask how Skulduggery did, but decided against it.

Before no time, we were seated on a plush velvet couch, watching the TV and waiting for our scores. I didn't pay attention to the other scores; I was just worried about mine.

A picture of Peeta showed up and then displayed the number 12.

Haymitch seemed to be yelling and cursing, and then a picture of Katniss showed up bringing up the same number. 12.

I thought the highest scores were 11. Guess I was wrong.

I could still hear Haymitch cursing. Skulduggery's picture showed up, and came up with the number 10!

I looked at Skulduggery and he merely shrugged, but when my picture came up I suddenly felt dizzy, and my scoring popped up. 11. I got an 11!

Skulduggery stared at me and I stared back, and then he spoke, "looks like you're as bad as me."


	4. Dresses and Heels

**Yay! 4****th**** chapter!**

I lay in bed that night, thinking about the interviews. I already had to perform in front of the Game Makers, now they want to interview me!

And I had to wear a dress. I had no idea what I was wearing but Katniss had said it would be sorted out for me.

Haymitch and Effie had been training Skulduggery and I, but not for fighting, for the interview.

Effie had been teaching me to walk in high heels, and fixing my posture. It was terrible but when I git to train with Haymitch I felt weight lift off my shoulders.

Haymitch had said I should he humorous and sarcastic, he obviously earned that valuable tip off Skulduggery. And now I sat in a chair while two ladies were doing my nail and hair, they wore a large amount of makeup and strange clothes. It felt strange having someone doing your work for you, especially having them wash me! But they didn't care, they did their jobs and made conversation.

My skin felt raw and rubbery, layers of skin had been rubbed off while they washed me. And then a tall man with short curly hair came in, he wore normal clothes and the only makeup he wore was gold eyeliner, he was the most normal looking person in the capitol, besides Haymitch.

And he was definitely handsome, I was glad I was wearing a small town around my body.

He smiled at me while the two ladies that had been pampering her left, leaving her alone with the smiling man. "Hello, your Valkyrie Cain I presume?" I returned the smile, "I am"

"I am Cinna and I will be your stylist"

"But isn't the interview in a couple of hours? How are you going to get a dress by then?" he chuckled slightly and then started circling me, "believe it or not, I have been keeping tabs on you, the way you walk talk, I have information, and I know you are not keen on dresses. And I have selected the perfect dress for your taste; all I need is a look and wha-la! Your have your perfect dress." I was shocked he was different for sure and I started to like him more, he reminded me of Ghastly. And I knew whatever he had for me, I would love it.

He had given me a bundle of clothes that obviously was my dress.

The same two ladies from earlier came in and helped me step into my dress.

As it slipped on my body I could feel silk around me and felt the light ruffle of lace against my legs and arms, and felt my hair that had once been pinned up fall down my back in waves.

They started to lead me towards a full-length mirror and I awed at my reflection.

I was wearing a knee length strapless lace dress with a layer of silk, the lace was black but white vines were climbing upwards on the dress from the bottom that was slightly ruffled.

And she wore black flats; thank god she didn't have to walk around in high heels.

And then she saw her hair; it came down in wavy and it slightly thicker than her normal hair, my hair was parted on the side of my head it gleamed in the light. She wore eyeliner that made her eyes look wider and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled, she didn't have red lipstick, she had glossy lips with a slightly pinker shade to her normal lip colour and she then admired her nails that were black with white swirls.

She was in love with herself.

She turned to Cinna who stood there proud of his work with a smile on his face. She then ran up to him and gave him a large hug, he wrapped his arms around me and silently whispered a thankyou, "I thought the style of dress would earn you more sponsors for tonight" he paused, "and make you look dashing."

We parted and I already felt as if we were close friends. "Now I must leave to help Katniss into her dress, everyone is waiting for you, so I prepose you go show your dress off" I nodded and headed towards a large room filled with people from other districts and of course, district 12.

As I walked towards them, they started to stare at me. Especially Skulduggery. When I had met my destination and was now standing with them, I was given I hug from Effie, who was squealing about how beautiful I looked and after a while I was standing in front of Skulduggery.

"You look beautiful," he said. "You don't look bad yourself!" and she meant it, he wore a beautiful black tuxedo, and his black hair was gleaming in the light and his eyes, his eyes were the same forest green and they seemed brighter than usual. She suddenly felt her heart start to beat faster and it confused her greatly.

They were rushed to a small waiting room, where a TV was hanging from the wall, which showed Katniss on stage, she was wearing a giant, over-the-top wedding dress and apparently Peeta and Katniss were getting married, which was total bull crap! There was no-way they were getting married, it's a hoax! It was obvious, but apparently all of the Capitol believed it.

She looked at the screen again and saw her whole dress had transformed, it was midnight blue and a silver pattern was around the front, the bottom of the dress swayed and stoped just at her ankles. And when you thought it couldn't get any better, wings attached from her back and spread out and was held up by her wrists, the feathers looked real, they gleamed in the light and rocked gently from any movement. And she couldn't forget her face, she wore lots of makeup from what she could see on the screen and her hair was braided and pinned up. She was beautiful.

And then she left the stage, joining all the other tributes that stood in a line from district 1 to 12, and then Peeta walked onto the stage. But I didn't care, I was so nervous.

What would happen if I messed up? What if I tripped or swore, or even said something about magic?

And then Skulduggery walked up to me, I was glad now my mind wasn't focused on the interviews and more on Skulduggery, but she could still feel those thoughts creeping in the back of my mind.

"You nervous?" he asked, "aren't you?" "Well no, with my amazing sense of humour and charm, I'm bound to have many adoring fans!" she smirked, "not with that ego you won't" she muttered, he chuckled, obviously he had heard.

She only now noticed what he was wearing. He wore a black tuxedo that sparkled in the light, and a small black bowtie around his neck, his dark hair gleaming; he looked like he always did, well without the face. Everyday he picked her up at the pier, and he always wore a suit, sometimes a pinstriped suit.

She was glad they didn't make him wear something silly. He looked better in suits.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "you'll be fine" I smiled and we stood like that for a while, just standing there, looking at each other.

And that was all she wanted.

And that's when Haymitch came up to them and ushered her to the entry of the stage, she would be called up on stage in a few minutes and she would have to smile, as if nothing was wrong, and as if she loved the thought of going in a arena and fighting for her life.

Haymitch stood there looking out to see the stage, and then looked back to me. "Remember our lessons, humour and sarcastic, don't mess this up" I hesitated "thanks."

And then there was applause and a happy and chirpy voice echoed, through a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Valkyrie Cain!"


	5. And it all begins

**Yay 5****th**** chapter! Were finally getting in the games! And I hope you enjoy this, I can't be bothered to check for spelling mistakes, it 2:26 and I'm so tired, night**

Before she knew what was happening, she was walking up the stage to see a man in a shining darkly shaded suit, and his hair was tied back in a ponytail, the front of his hair stood up slightly, obviously from hair spray. And his hair was dyed a purplish pinkish colour.

He had a huge grin on his face showing his whitened teeth.

His name was Caesar Flickerman. He was the host of the interviews, she had been told that he would help, and she needed it.

"My, my Valkyrie. You look absolutely stunning!" he says.

I smile and give him a nod, "not bad yourself"

He chuckled and then he paused, "so Valkyrie, tell me. What do you think about Panem?"

She pondered for a moment, "well it's all very classy but it's a shame you don't have hamburgers."

Laughter erupted in the audience, even Caesar was laughing.

"I think I agree with you!"

The laughing seemed to get louder at his last comment, and then it all went quiet, as they waited for them to continue. "So I have been told that you don't live like all of us, and the tributes, I've been told you live a simple life, tell me. What exactly do you do in this simple life of yours?"

I was about to say magic but then stopped myself, they didn't know about magic, so there was no way she could mention it.

"I'm a detective"

"Aren't you a little young to be a detective?"

"Well aren't you a little old to be a host?"

More people laughed and Caesar looked like he was about to explode with laughter, "I like you, I like you very much, you're a wonderful girl!" the audience cheered and Caesar waited patiently for the crowd to die down and then started talking again. "So Valkyrie, what about your family? I know you must have one!"

For some reason she felt a surge of sadness, she missed her parents like crazy, especially Alice!

"Yes I do, I have my parents and little sister"

"Your sister must have your good looks"

"Unfortunately she is nothing compared to my beauty," she was being sarcastic of course. Alice always got the attention. Not that she minded of course.

He chuckled, "I would love to talk to you more, but unfortunately our time is up"

The audience shouted in disagreement but Caesar held his hand in the air and the ruckus stopped.

"Don't worry everyone, because we still have one more interview!"

The audience applaud and Caesar kissed my hand, and I walk away, to the back of the stage with all the other tributes.

She stood next to Peeta and he gave me a small nod, and then Skulduggery walked on stage.

He shook Caesars hand and then they were talking, but she didn't listen, she wasn't looking at them, or the crown. In fact, she was looking at the Game Makers.

She felt rage boil up in her stomach, how could they do this sort of thing, they just sit in their fancy chairs and watch us die. It was their fault she was even there, why did they choose her? Couldn't they of chosen some mortal?

Laughter filled the air and she pried her gaze from the Game Makers and turned her attention towards Skulduggery and Caesar.

"Now Skulduggery, a little birdie told me that you and Valkyrie know each other, is this true?"

"You are quite right Caesar"

"Tell me, what type of relationship do you have?" she stiffened slightly and then relaxed.

"Well we've been best friends for 5 years, she was only 12 when I first met her. As she said before about being a detective, I gave her the job, and we've been working together ever since."

"She must mean a lot to you" he was silent for a moment, then spoke "yes, she does." I felt as if all the air had left my lungs, I almost forgot to breath. The audience stared with awe and cheered,

"Unfortunately that's all the time we have, we wish you luck in the games!"

They shook hands again and Skulduggery took his place beside me, and squeezed my hand gently, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Not long after I was back in my room, scrubbing myself clean, I couldn't get the eyeliner off but that didn't really matter, she always had trouble taking off makeup.

Once she was done, she burrowed around in her closet and soon fount some shorts and an oversized t-shirt, she felt as if she was finally herself.

She curled up in bed and started thinking about home.

Alice would be asleep by now, her mum and dad would probably be watching some TV series downstairs.

More thought pondered her brain, and then the door opened. Skulduggery stepped inside and shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed, she sat up and leaned on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, it was the stupidest question he could have asked, and by the way he cringed he knew that too.

"I think you know" he nodded and she moved her head and laid it on his lap, he started stroking her hair gently and started to murmur lyrics from the song "Me and Mrs Jones."

She remembered Skulduggery singing it to her while she was being shunted into the other dimension ruled by Mevolent. There was no sound, just he and she, and his lovely voice.

"Valkyrie?" he croaked, I took a moment before answering, "yes?"

"Remember, no matter what happens, you will get out of here alive, I promise to be by your side. Until the end."

"Until the end."

Valkyrie woke up a short while after, having fallen asleep. She was under the covers of her bed and Skulduggery was in the corner of the room in a chair, even though he was human for the time being and he could sleep he still choose to sleep in a chair. Predictable.

She didn't want to move one inch, afraid that if she did someone would take her away from the warmth of the bed.

And then a thought dwelled on her. It was the day of the games.

She hadn't even thought about it, as if it was only a small memory in the back of her head, but now it became a reality, soon she would be in that goddamn arena and trying to survive the onslaught. She made a mental note to make sure she found Skulduggery first.

She soon went back to sleep but was interrupted only and hour later by a knocking on the door. "Its time to get ready Valkyrie"

Effie's voice didn't hold any cheer, she seemed depressed, normally in the mornings when Effie would collect me for breakfast she would be full of joy and cheerfulness.

But now she was lacking all of that, even though she tried to be joyful it didn't work, she could hear the sadness in her voice. The good thing was she actually cared about us.  
>She slowly sat up and saw Skulduggery from the corner of her eye, leaning forward slightly, with his elbows on his knees and eyes to the floor.<p>

I slowly walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he seemed startled then relaxed realising it was me.

"Lets get this show on the road" I said, he laughed at my pathetic attempt to lighten up the mood, but It worked anyway. He left for me to get dressed, I didn't really know what I was wearing, I just through on whatever looked good.

I soon came out and we were all eating breakfast, I noticed a gold pin on Katniss's shirt, I was beautiful, but she didn't comment about it.

While eating she soon just realised how early it really _was_, it seemed like the sun was only just rising.

We left and went aboard this large spacecraft, I was quite big, and futuristic.

After getting a tracking device implanted in my arm. _Ouch._

And now I was in a small room with clothes folded neatly on a metallic table, I got changed and soon found myself in a swimsuit, not like the normal ones you see people wearing at pools.

They had sleeves and leggings, judging by the choice of clothing, there was defiantly going to be some swimming.

She sat down in a metallic chair and eyed the capsule that she would soon be going in.

Unfortunately there was no one there to keep her company; Cinna would be with Katniss, not that she minded, they knew each other longer.

She wished she could of talked to Skulduggery more, she missed him so much, and in a matter of minutes she would be getting in that capsule and would be lifted into the arena and survive the onslaught. She knew she was a target, which was really bad, but she just had to get through it, she had to see her family again, her friends.

And then a lowed voice boomed through the speakers.

"_You may now enter the capsule."_

She took a deep breath and got off the seat and walked to the capsule, it was big and silver. As she entered, thought exploded in her head, she ignored most, but she could still feel them there.

Would she die the minute she entered, would she find a weapon, and how long would she be in there for. Soon the capsules door slide close and she rested her hands on the surface, she couldn't go back now, this was it.

Slowly she started to rise and sunlight burned her eyes, felt the breeze play with her hair.

And soon she stood on the pedestal, looking around franticly for Skulduggery.


	6. Damn the Games

**I had to do so much research for this chapter! But every time I post a new chapter I just get even more excited! And yes Blight will be in this, and please review!**

She noticed a few people here and there, she saw Peeta but he didn't seem to notice her. But the main problem was she couldn't see Skulduggery.

He must be out of my view, she noticed the water and the beach and even the jungle, she didn't really know what to call it, she then looked toward the cornucopia, it had all sorts of weapons, and then she saw the sword.

She needed it desperately, it was the only weapon she could really use, and she just hoped she wouldn't find any trouble.

She noticed a voice coming through invisible speakers, and it was counting down.

10…

She had only a minim of time left; she had to give it all her strength

9…

If only she could see Skulduggery

8…

She couldn't even see Johanna! What was this, a mind game?

7….

She could just run towards the beach?

6…

But she would die out there without any weapons

5…

My decision was clear; I had to get that weapon

4…

I have to find Skulduggery

3…

And we had to survive

2…

No matter what!

1…

And then she dove, straight into the water, it was cold, but it felt nice against her skin. She broke from the surface and started swimming with all her might.

Once she reached the cornucopia she ran toward the sword, luckily there was a weapon belt, so she strapped it around her waist with the sword. She turned around and came face to face with a tall stumpy man. Gloss.

He was a career and was out for me, which I assumed.

He attacked and I dodged, he had a small but deadly knife, I wouldn't be able to deflect his attacks, so I had to do this with my hands.

I kicked him in the stomach but he grabbed onto my leg and swung me to the ground, as soon as I hit the ground I made a move to get up but he put his weight on me and pressed his knife to my throat.

He smiled in victory, but I quickly elbowed him in the side of his face, he started swinging his knife again and it caught me arm, which was now bleeding, but I focused my attention on Gloss.

There was no way I could fight him, I noticed I was close to the water, but if I did that I might not find Skulduggery I might not find anyone. But I didn't really have much of a choice.

I dived in the water and before I hit the water I saw the surprised expression on his face.

I swam to the beach and risked a quick peek at Gloss he seemed to be deciding his odds in jumping in after her or staying at the cornucopia.

He quickly turned to the other direction and ran towards the other side of the cornucopia.

I reached the shore and bolted to the jungle, I was quite beautiful. I would of taken time to look at this scenery if I wasn't in a life or death matter.

She only stopped when she almost ran into a tree; she sat down to catch her breath.

She was alone for now, she had to find Skulduggery, even Johanna or Finnick.

So set of walking.

Hours had passed and the sky got darker and then she heard a light rustle. She turned quickly in a fighting stance but there was nothing there. She started to walk again, but faster, the rustling became louder and then she was running. And then she slammed into something, no not something, _someone._

She fell to the ground and tried to scurry back when she noticed whom she had bumped into. Johanna?

Johanna face was a mask of shock then she wore a twisted but comforting smile.

"Hey! You're alive!" I smiled slightly and noticed 3 people behind her, known as Blight, Beetee and Wiress, But no Finnick.

"Where's Finnick?"

"I think he's with Katniss and the others"

"Is Skulduggery with them?"

"I think so"

I nodded and soon we were all sitting down a resting. I hoped he was safe, away from harm, but really we had never been safe, we always made enemies.

She sighed and then started to drift off.

She was woken from her peaceful slumber by Johanna, who took the pleasure in kicking her awake. But she didn't really mind.

We started to move towards the back of the dome, well she thought it was a dome, I mean they wouldn't just place us in the middle of no-where.

Hours had passed and she was becoming dehydrated, they all were. They're top priority was finding water, but the more they walked the more she started to worry, it didn't seem like there was water anywhere.

They soon started to rest again, she looked up towards the sky to see that it was only mid-day, the day was hardly over, even though it seemed they had been walking for more than just a couple of hours.

And that was when it started raining.

She jumped up and so did the rest of the group, she started to feel her hope rising, but then that hope was gone.

She had cupped her hands, and instead of pure rainwater, it was a red substance that looked and smelled oddly familiar. _Blood._

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" shouted Johanna, "Blood rain?"

The rain started to fall harder, and they soon were covered in blood, they started to run, keeping close, but we were practically blind.

We were chocking on the stuff! And then she heard a _zap_. She could just make out Blight on the floor of the jungle. Dead.

She felt grief creep up to her heart, even though they hadn't talked she still felt sad about his death

They started to run the other direction, knowing that the way Blight had headed was certain death.

The blood was falling harder and harder and soon she found it hard to breathe. She realised that some of the others were screaming and shouting. Including myself.

I felt as if would collapse right there, I would die in the blood rain just like Blight. This was my end.

And then before I knew it, we were at the beach, and there was no blood rain, just the clear sky.

I fell to the ground and started coughing up all of that blood; the others were in the same state. And then she heard a shout.

"Johanna?"

And then a reply, "Finnick?"

There was more talking and she took her time to wipe her eyes of blood and stand up.

She saw Johanna and Finnick talking, and then she saw Katniss and Peeta walk out of a clearing and then following them was Skulduggery.

She froze, and so did Skulduggery. They started at each other for a while until Skulduggery started to run towards her and then enveloping her into a hug.

She hesitated and then circled her arms around his torso.

They parted and he looked at her up and down. "What happened?"

"Blood rain," I stated simply, he nodded but he didn't seem to really understand.

"I thought you were dead, I thought someone had killed you, when I couldn't find you I panicked. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

He hugged me again burrowing he head into my neck, "its okay, I'm okay, you don't need to worry"

"But-

"No buts, you need to let go of the past, and move on."

He looked at me and smiled, "how is it that you are so good with words?"

"I got it from you" I smiled back.

Katniss had come over and she hugged me, "hi," was all she said, but I felt nice to see her again.

She then noticed Wiress spinning in circles saying tick-tock.

It must be from the shock.

The day went on and I started to wash off the blood in my hair and clothes while Katniss cleaned Wiress, she was still saying tick-tock and it had started to become irritating.

But she stayed.

Wiress continued and continued, "tick-tock it's a clock, it's a clock" and then Katniss froze and she silently whispered, "Oh my God it's a clock"

"Wiress you're a genius!" Katniss said "a genius!"

"What? What is it?"

Katniss turned to her, "the arena, it's a clock!"


End file.
